<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consider It Without Any Doubts by Flamango_55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772147">Consider It Without Any Doubts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamango_55/pseuds/Flamango_55'>Flamango_55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Angst, Crosstale Sans/Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ectobiology, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Smut, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamango_55/pseuds/Flamango_55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare has been waiting to get himself a personal guard, and has decided that Cross would be the perfect choice. How will Cross feel about this proposal? Will he accept? Is Nightmare planning something unprofessional? </p><p>All these questions shall be answered. </p><p>(This is something I may pick at occasionally, updates will be random, with large amounts of time between)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just a Little A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HIIII- </p><p>I'm new to AO3 so this is just a little practice chapter without an actual story yet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just making sure everything is working okay! The actual book will start next chapter, so feel free to skip this. </p><p>Idk what will happen yet in the book, as it'll be written as I go, tags will be added and removed as the story is worked on. </p><p>If you want stuff I actually know how to work, check out my Wattpad, I have the same username there as I do here (Flamango_55) </p><p>Uhmmm Enjoy &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sharing Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare has an... Idea, a way to bring Cross closer to him, no matter how stoic the pale skeleton may be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for a Nightmare who's pretty clearly horny and a Cross who isn't quite vibing with the ideas Nightmare is spewing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare sat on his tall, black, office chair, spinning around like a small child, he was waiting for Cross to join him, but the soldier was taking longer than wanted, most likely dealing with the others idiotic shenanigans. Nightmare quickly put his slippered foot down, and paused the insistent spinning, he was bored, sure, but he didn't have to </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>